theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
VeggieTales Sobs
Here is a list of VeggieTales sobs. Appearances * Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/Daniel and the Lion's Den: Daniel (Larry) sobs as he is about to be lion stew. * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!/The Grapes of Wrath: Junior Asparagus sobs after all the grapes make fun of him. Larry's Lagoon: Larry the Cucumber sobs after Bob the Tomato yells at him and says he's not good enough. * Rack, Shack and Benny: First, Rack (Bob) and Benny (Larry) sob after Shack tells them to remember what their parents told them about eating too much chocolate bunnies. Then, Mr. Nezzer sobs with joy after the song Think Of Me ends. * Madame Blueberry: There are three sobbing clips. First, Madame Blueberry sobs after the song I'm So Blue ends. Next, she sobs again after the Stuff Mart Scallions tell her that the criminal responsible for this decor should be hanging from the gallows. Finally, in the closing countertop, Larry the Cucumber and Bob the Tomato sob because they loved the story so much, and The French Peas impatiently tell them they have to wrap up the show. * The End of Silliness?: Larry the Cucumber sobs three times. First, he sobs at the start of the episode, then after Jimmy Gourd laughs at him and tells him it would hurt, Larry even clearly states that it's not his not his fault, and for the third time, after the Thankfulness Song ends, he sobs after he discovers that he should be thankful. * A Polar Pickle!: The pickle boy sobs over losing his toy fish after his carrot father bumps into him. * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie: First, Jonah (Archibald) Larry the Cucumber, Pa Grape, and Mr. Lunt sob after food throw at them. Then, Jonah (Archibald) sobs after his shade knocks down. * The Ballad of Little Joe: First, the customers cry after Madame Blueberry's song ends, then Little Joe (Larry) sobs after he discovers that one of the brothers were eaten in a wild gopher accident and that Pa Grape couldn't make the trip. * Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't: In the opening countertop, Bob the Tomato sobs when he sees that the painting of the Extreme Redo Crying Edition countertop is awesome, In the closing countertop, he sobs for the same reason. * Princess and the Popstar: Vanna Banana sobs while watching Little Peas on the Prairie, suggesting reasons being things from the show like the peas skipping through a meadow, hugging, and even the little horse. * Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men: In the opening countertop, Larry the Cucumber sobs after he discovers he lost his hamster. Then, in Lenny and the lost birthday, Junior Asparagus sobs after he had the worst day of school. Then, in the story of Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men, Bob the Tomato sobs after he was put into the Dungeon of Despair. Then Mr. Nezzer sobs after he wanted his teddy bear. * Bob and the Awesome Frosting Mustache: Bob the Tomato sobs after the other veggies laugh at him about the mustache. * Junior Jetpack (episode): Ichabeezer sobs after Rooney was missing. * The Guppy Whisperer: Jimmy Gourd sobs after Laura Carrot asks him how Happy Sunshine Bubbles is doing. * The Camp Out: Bob the Tomato sobs after he finds out the map isn't real. He sobs again after his snores were stolen by pirates * The Lost Tooth: Larry the Cucumber sobs after Bob the Tomato looks in Larry's mouth and finds out his tooth is really gone. * Ichabeezer's Granddaughter: Ichabeezer sobs after he couldn't give Maisy a cookie, and that he is not grandpa material. * VeggieCards!: Bob the Tomato sobs after his woe song ends. * Pizza Eclipse: Larry the Cucumber sobs after Bob the Tomato destroyed his giant pizza coupon. * The Cookie Caper: Bob the Tomato sobs after his cookies were stolen. Category:Research